


Kiss Me, It's For Our Sanity

by shanksmuseum



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 20:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanksmuseum/pseuds/shanksmuseum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College Roommates(ish)!Klaine Au where loud music, rivalry and less-than-subtle plans occur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me, It's For Our Sanity

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Azimio is in it, so, he's my warning.

Kurt groaned into his pillow, resisting the urge to kick his feet in frustration as the song restarted, beat vibrating through the wall making his whole bed shake.  
  
With an angry flail, Kurt kicked his covers off and took out his earplugs, their effect barely blocking out the music coming from the room next door.  
  
Ignoring his slippers with a huff, Kurt pulled his door open and padded over to the flat next to his, banging on the door without restraint as he ground his teeth.  
  
"Will you please, for the love of my sanity, turn th-" Kurt stopped as the door opened to reveal a very tired and pissed looking... B.. Blake? Bl-something.  
  
"Hummel."  
  
"You know my name, I'm flattered. It's especially good since you'll be paying for my sleep therapy!" Kurt yelled, voice barely loud enough to be heard over the music.

  
Bl-what's-his-face narrowed his eyes at Kurt, something of a scowl forming on his face. "This crap that can barely pass as music, isn't mine. This is a double room."

Kurt crossed his arms over his chest, he would apologize for assuming but his headache and lack of sleep put a damper on his basic people skills. That, and Bl-nameless was his one and only adversary for one of the biggest Artist's grant the school had to offer.

Because apparently, _actors_ needed as much money as designers.

"And you can't charm your roommate into turning it down?" Kurt asked, only half teasing.

Bl-unknown stepped out of his room, letting the door shut with a relieved smile. "Not really, he has as many brain cells as I have cuddly feelings towards him."

Kurt snorted, already warming up to him, competitors or not.

"So since you know my name I'm assuming you know we're after the same grant?"

Bl-X smiled a little, nodding, "Yeah, after they told me someone else was being considered I looked you up. Just my luck you ended up being in my halls."

They had migrated away from the noisy room, walking down the hallway.

"I only knew it was you because my lecturer pointed you out," Kurt said with a laugh, "I'm supposed to be taking you down, not befriending you over shared torture."

Bl-so-and-so bumped his shoulder into his, returning his smile with an annoyingly gorgeous one.

"The irony of bonding over awful music."

They had reached the end of the corridor, leaning up against the door to the communal kitchen.

"Have you managed to rest at all? Even I can barely get a few hours of sleep and I'm not even in the room with him," Kurt considered, nose scrunching up in distaste, suddenly glad he wasn't in Bl-Ohn Doe's shoes.

"Tell me about it. No amount of earplugs, sleeping pills or noise machines can drown out that... crap."

"You would think your vocabulary would be a little more colorful after having suffered four days of that... crap," Kurt teased.

He was just about to get a retort when a voice boomed down the hallway.

"Homoderson, where did you go?"

They turned to see the door at the end of the corridor open, revealing who must have been Azimio who was walking up to them, smirking in a cold and menacing way.

They hadn't even heard the music stop.

"Did you find a bumbuddy already, Blaine?"

Next to him, Kurt felt _Blaine_ tense, saw his jaw tighten and eyes narrow.

"What do you want, Azimio?"

The guy was built like a wardrobe, towering over both of them despite not even having that many inches over Kurt.

All he did was laugh, pushing at Blaine's shoulder far too hard, making him stumble back. Kurt reached out to steady him only to get his hand slapped away. By Azimio.

"You two dicklovers do whatever you want behind closed doors, but I don't want to see it."

Kurt's jaw dropped along with his hand as Azimio turned around and walked back to his room, managing to slam the fire-safety door.

"Who the hell does he think he is!?" Kurt fumed, spinning towards Blaine, "That jer-" He froze. Blaine was smiling.

"Oh, my god, why are you grinning!" Kurt went for firm and scolding but it ended on a laugh as Blaine pulled him down the hallway by his hand to his room.

"This is it! This is the solution to making him stop his music, or at least turn it down!" Blaine exclaimed, holding up their joined hands.

"What, out gay'ing him into doing our bidding?"

"Don't mock! I've been dealing with this for long enough for any plan to sound good. Please? Just enough to get him to turn it down to a human level?" Blaine pleaded, squeezing Kurt's fingers and pressing his lips to his knuckles with dramatically huge eyes.

"Fine! Fine, I'll do it," Kurt giggled as Blaine jumped once.

With a breath, Blaine walked through the door, Kurt in toe.

If the look Azimio gave them hit a little too close to home, Kurt ignored it. Smirking and raising his chin instead.

"Get out."

Blaine smiled sweetly, something akin to mischief shining in his eye. Kurt was frankly impressed.

"This is my room as well, Azimio."

His roommate stood up, bringing out one of his only defenses, his height.

"If you're going to do that shit," he waved vaguely towards their linked hands, "Don't do it in my roo- In front of me." Azimio snarled.

"Alright, I can do that. If you turn down your music and listen to it with headphones at night, I'll be happy to go gay somewhere else."

Kurt couldn't help but feel pride as he looked at Blaine's smirk.

But Azimio only scoffed, sitting back down on- Kurt noticed- the only chair in the room, deliberately turning the sound up on his speakers, making the room almost shake with how loud it got.

Kurt was about to either throw his own shoe at Azimio or go hunting for a breaker box when suddenly hands were framing his face and he was being kissed.

It took a second before he understood what was happening but when it hit, everything else faded. Suddenly it wasn’t just a ploy, a means to an end.

The music they were trying so hard to get rid of blended away as Blaine breathed in sharply through his nose when Kurt started kissing back, hard.

A hand wound itself around Kurt’s waist and pulled him closer, the other cradling his jaw as the angle changed, deepening the kiss, pulling a half held in moan from either of them, Kurt didn’t know.

And he didn’t _care_. His lips burned under Blaine’s, the sensation leaving his whole world spinning as his hands grabbed onto any part of Blaine they could reach.

He couldn’t hear any of Azimio’s protests or even the music being turned down or even the door closing as they were left alone.

“I actually like this song,” Blaine murmured against his lips, making Kurt’s eyes slowly open, his hands releasing Blaine’s shirt but still holding on. “Our plan worked.”

“I wasn’t privy to the second part of that plan,” Kurt whispered, voice breathier than usual and if Blaine’s shiver was any indication, he didn’t mind one bit.

“Sorry about that,” Blaine giggled.

“Don’t be,” Kurt responded before using the fingers he had in Blaine’s clothing to pull him closer for another kiss, less rushed but still just as hard as the first.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine’s waist, smiling into his mouth as he pressed Blaine into the wall. A wall that just a few hours ago he hated for not being about a mile thicker.

“Um,” Blaine laughed, fingers playing with Kurt’s hair at the nape of his neck, “You should probably stay a while...”

“Oh, yeah?” Kurt smirked, letting his hands follow the lines of Blaine’s body all the way down his arms to link their fingers.

“Yeah. For the plan, of course.”

“Obviously.”

“Just in case, you know, he came back and deci-”

Kurt bit Blaine’s bottom lip, interrupting him, “Blaine?”

“Mhm?”

“Shut up,” Kurt kissed him again, happily letting himself be nudged towards Blaine’s bed.

Kurt fell on top of Blaine with a laugh, pretending to get comfortable before Blaine pulled him back down to him with an impatient huff.

They rolled around until Blaine could settle half over him, fingers fiddling with Kurt’s sleeve as they kissed over and over.

Given how little they had both been sleeping, it didn’t surprise them much as they both fell asleep like that, still in each other’s arms.


End file.
